Glasses
by missinhalf
Summary: SS family. Who said Uchihas don't wear glasses?


"But Mama, I don't want to wear glasses," Sarada whined pushing them away from her and towards Sakura. She crossed her small arms over her chest and pouted.

Sakura sighed and took the red glasses off Sarada's bed and held them in her hands. She stood up from her place beside her daughter, on the bed, and knelt in front of her.

"Sweetie, you have to wear your glasses or else you can't see properly."

"That's not true, Mama. I can see perfectly fine," she lied. To prove it, she stood up from her bed and made her way towards her bedroom door. She turned around and said "Mama, hold up your fingers and let me guess how many you're holding up!"

Sakura nodded, placing Sarada's glasses back onto her bed and sat crossed legged on her floor. She held up both her hands, placing some of her fingers down.

"Uhm, five!" Sarada exclaimed with a slight hesitation. "You're holding up five fingers."

Sakura frowned. "Six. I am holding up six fingers, Sara-chan."

Sarada's head dropped with disappointment. "I was close," she muttered.

Sakura held out her hand towards her. "Come here and tell me the real reason why you don't want to wear your glasses."

Sarada stared at her mother's hand before she walked to her and placed her small hand in her large one and sat in her lap.

"Because…" she trailed, "I don't want to."

"That's not the reason," Sakura retorted with a soft smile. "Are kids saying anything to you about them?" she suggested, dropping her smile as she knew that this may be the reason why she didn't want to wear her glasses.

Sarada didn't answer, instead she leaned into Sakura, which prompt her to wrap her arms around her daughter.

"No, it's not like that at all, Mama. It's just… Uchihas shouldn't wear glasses," she finally confessed in a low tone.

"Who told you that?"

"These kids at school said how Uchihas are known for their eyes and well since I wear glasses, I don't live up to the name."

Sakura could hear the sadness in her child's voice as it cracked. She wrapped her arms around Sarada tighter and leaned against her bed.

"That's not true, Sara-chan. You are an Uchiha," she comforted, but that didn't help Sarada's tears from falling.

It broke Sakura's heart to know that her child was hurting and she couldn't do anything about it.

"I know, Mama. You and Papa love me very much," she sniffed trying to hold back her tears, "but-"

"There's no buts, Sara-chan," Sakura said cutting her off. She dropped her arms from around her and placed them on her shoulders to turn her around to face her. "Papa and I do love you, very much. Never deny that," she cooed placing a kiss on her forehead. "Those kids are probably just jealous of you."

"But why would they be jealous of me?" she asked reaching up to wipe a stray tear away.

Sakura placed her hands on Sarada's face, her thumbs under her eyes to wipe away her tears. "Because you are you." She smiled looking into her child's onyx eyes. "Your glasses don't define you and just because you wear glasses doesn't mean that you aren't an Uchiha. I mean look at me, I have pink hair," she exclaimed, laughing.

"But your pink hair is pretty, Mama." Sarada said reaching up to run her fingers through her mother's silky pastel pink hair.

Sakura placed her hand over Sarada's and intertwined their fingers together. "But isn't it that Uchihas only have dark hair and not pink?" she questioned to further solidify her point.

Sarada didn't answer and instead stared at their intertwined fingers.

"Those kids were only generalizing you. Just try and ignore them, okay sweetie?"

"Okay, Mama, I'll try," Sarada agreed releasing her hand from her mother's and throwing her arms around her neck for a hug.

Sakura giggled and embraced her child. "Now go to bed and get some sleep. You have school tomorrow."

Sarada kissed her mother on her cheek before climbing out of her lap and into bed. Once she was settled under the covers, Sakura kissed her forehead bidding her goodnight.

"Mama," Sarada said before Sakura turned off the lights. "Can you pick me up from school tomorrow?" She pushed her blankets up towards her nose to cover the blush that was growing on her cheeks.

A smile bloomed around Sakura's face. "Of course I will, Sara-chan. Now get some sleep!"

* * *

Sasuke came home an hour after Sakura put Sarada to sleep.

He entered their dark house, taking off his sandals and peeling off his cloak. He had returned a day early from what was supposed to be a three day mission and was exhausted. He quietly made his way towards Sarada's room, finding her fast asleep, cuddling with his old stuffed dinosaur. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the sight.

He swiftly made his way towards his sleeping daughter, and planted a kiss on her cheek before exiting the room.

He entered his bedroom and found Sakura on their bed, engrossed in one of her medical scrolls. At the sight of him by the doorway, she placed her scroll in her lap and smiled at him.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. I'm back," he smiled making his way towards her and kissed her forehead, directly above her seal. When he pulled away, she grabbed his hand and pulled him back down for a kiss.

"How was Sarada while I was away," he asked when they finally pulled apart.

He sat next to her, placing her legs on his lap.

"She's been good, but she doesn't want to wear her glasses," she confessed with a sigh.

Sasuke looked at her with confusion. "What? Why not?"

"Some kids at school told her that since she wears glasses she's not a true Uchiha."

Sasuke looked away from his wife and stared at the wall in front of him. He understood very well what she must be feeling, being told that she's not living up to the name of the infamous Uchiha clan. He could only imagine all the teasing and the taunting that she had to endure at such a young age.

He sighed. His little girl shouldn't have to be going through something like that.

"Do you want to go with me to pick up Sarada-chan tomorrow, Sasuke-kun?" she asked pulling him out of his thoughts as he turned back his attention to her. A mischievous smile danced onto his wife's face. "I've got an idea."

* * *

As promised, Sakura went to pick up Sarada with Sasuke in tow, but they made a quick pit stop before heading to the school.

When school ended, the children ran out to find their parents. Sarada was the last one to make her way out of the school doors with her head hung low. During the day, she placed her glasses in her bag due to the constant teasing from her classmates about them. She tried to ignore them, like what her Mama told her to do, but she just couldn't take all that teasing. The only thing she thought would stop the teasing was to listen to what her fellow classmates said and since Uchihas don't wear glasses, neither will she.

Sarada, being a keen observer, noticed that atmosphere felt different from usual. She noted that there was a lot of shushed conversations. She dug her glasses out of her bag and once she put it on, she noticed that a lot of the parents along with her fellow classmates were looking towards the front gates with astonishment and shocked.

She turned her attention towards the gates and saw her parents standing there and she finally understood why everyone was staring at them.

She ran towards her parents with a huge grin on her face. She stopped before them, and grabbed onto her Papa's leg.

"Papa," she exclaimed looking up towards him, "you're back early!"

Sasuke bent down and lifted his daughter up into his arms.

"I came back home last night when you were fast asleep."

Sarada placed a kiss on his cheek and turned towards her Mama when she could feel the stares of others piercing through her.

"Mama, why are you and Papa wearing those," she pointed towards her face and looked back at her Papa with disgust.

Sakura giggled and Sasuke said with a smirk, "because who said Uchihas don't wear glasses?"

**A/N: **based off a ssfamily request from tumblr! Hope you enjoy this! review please ^^


End file.
